Many cities and municipalities have enacted laws requiring domestic animal owners to restrain their pet animals particularly dogs, by having them attached to a leash, and, as well, to retrieve their fecal deposits. The pet owner is required to “cleanup” after their dogs so as to prevent others from stepping in or on the waste, and to inhibit the health risk associated with its presence.
The conventional technology provides devices for aiding pet owners with the odious and generally unpleasant task involved in collecting dog feces left by their pets. Not only are the tasks are difficult and odious the apparatus available for such use often is awkward to carry and to use. The prior art has suggested devices are difficult to carry and may not be easily employed without risking getting, the fecal material on his or her hands or apparel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,931,170 B2 discloses a pet waste bag dispenser including a pouch body, a pouch cover, means for detachably attaching the pouch cover on the front wall of pouch body, and a bag dispenser for user's convenience.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,505,770 B2 discloses an animal waste bag dispenser wherein roll of waste bags with leading waste bag protruding from the center is inserted into a holder with an aperture on one end, and the holder is inserted into a plush animal with a second aperture aligned with first aperture so that the waste bags may be dispensed.
US 20100237640 A1 discloses a pet waste collection and temporary storage system, comprising a pet waste receptacle container and a leash clip.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,314,917 B1 discloses a retractable leash pack which is a compartmentalized pack made of typical back pack materials such as Nylon, webbing, mesh and VELCRO®—that fits securely to a retractable dog leash.
US 20090315350 A1 discloses a carrier that can be used to collect and transport items. The carrier may be used in connection with the pick-up and disposal of waste items, including but not limited to, animal waste.
It is therefore desirable to provide a convenient dispenser for plastic bags for collecting waste to be carried during walks. Additionally, it is desirable that such a device accommodate storage of waste bags when filled.